1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a maskless exposure device, a maskless exposure method, and a display substrate manufactured by using the maskless exposure device and the maskless exposure method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to form a metal pattern of thin film transistors (“TFTs”), which are switching elements of a display substrate, and signal lines, a metal layer and a photoresist layer are sequentially formed and a mask corresponding to the metal pattern is disposed on the photoresist layer.
Then, a light is irradiated to an upper surface of the mask so that the photoresist layer is exposed and developed. Thus, the photoresist pattern corresponding to the mask is formed. The metal layer is etched to form the metal pattern. When the metal layer is etched, the photoresist pattern functions as an etch stopping layer.
The display substrate includes a plurality of metal patterns, each having a shape different from each other, so that a plurality of masks corresponding to the number of metal patterns is required. In addition, when the shape of the metal pattern is changed, the shape of the mask has to be correspondingly changed such that a new mask is fabricated. As fabricating cost of the mask is relatively high, manufacturing cost of the display substrate may increase.
A maskless exposure device providing a plurality of beams to a substrate without a mask has been used. In the maskless exposure device, the beams are independently turned on or off so that the beams are selectively provided to the substrate. Thus, a desired photoresist pattern may be formed on the substrate.
However, each beam has different optical characteristics, such as a size of the beam, a position of the beam, and an intensity of the beam. Thus, a critical dimension of a wiring may be different from that of adjacent wirings. Accordingly, faults, such as a stain in the display panel, may occur.